Generally, solid pharmaceutical preparation such as tablets/capsules are designed so that after oral administration, they disintegrate or dissolve in the digestive organs and the active ingredients are absorbed. Such compositions are not meant to disintegrate or dissolve in the oral cavity.
However, in certain conditions there is a requirement of fast disintegrating or dissolving tablets which can be administered even without water. Such fast dissolving tablets disperse readily to form a suspension or solution of the drug after mixing with the saliva, which is easily swallowed by the patients. These are particularly suitable for children or aged patients who have difficulty in chewing and/or swallowing an intact tablet/capsule.
Fast mouth dissolving tablets are also suitable for those patients:—                a) Who are suffering from nausea or vomiting;        b) Who have an upper gastrointestinal tract disease e.g., injury in food pipe;        c) Who have undergone upper GI surgery;        d) Who are prostrate;        e) Who are elderly and have frequent urination problems at night.        f) Who are incapacitated elderly patients e.g. suffering from Parkinson's disease;        g) Who are children;        h) Who are in a situation where water is not available.        
All the above conditions necessitate that solid dosage form like tablets and capsules should be modified to accommodate above conditions. Formulating conventional tablets and liquid dosage forms does not solve all the problems stated above. Dispersible tablets still require water and lead to gritty suspensions. Such reconstituted dosage forms as well as ready-made suspensions still cannot be given in all above conditions and additionally they pose problems of uniformity of doses and stability of the drug.
In the past, techniques have been reported for producing such fast dissolving tablets, but most of them require the use of highly specialized manufacturing processes or specialized packaging. The Zydis technology from R. P. Scherer, England for instance, utilizes freeze drying of active ingredient with polymer, sugar and other ingredients to form a fast dissolving dosage form. (Manuf. Chemist. February, 1990). European Patent Application No. EP 0 839 526 A2 describes the use of a high cost excipient i.e. erythritol in combination with an active ingredient, crystalline Cellulose and disintegrants to prepare fast disintegrating buccal tablets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,374 discloses a fast dissolving buccal tablet containing an active ingredient, a water soluble sugar such as sorbitol and a lubricant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,876 discloses a surprisingly fast dissolving sweetening agent in combination with caramel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,464 discloses a solid preparation soluble in buccal cavity containing agar in combination with sugars like lactose and/or mannitol and an active ingredient. The drawback in this preparation is that agar is a natural material susceptible to variability and microbial contamination. The composition described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,974 requires a special “Compression-Molding” process to produce fast dissolving tablet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,285 discloses fast soluble tablets which are produced by a novel process which involves the compression shaping of a wet kneaded mass of drug and sugar alcohol. The wet tablets produced are thereafter dried.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,098 discloses fast dissolving compressed tablets manufactured by using partially hygroscopic shearform matrices. Such matrices are prepared from sugar carriers using a flash-heat process. Further U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,616 discloses the use of solid selected from polyethylene glycols and glycerides, wherein glycerides melt in the range of 25° C. to 45° C. surfactants selected from the groups consisting of nonionic Poly (oxypropylene)Poly (oxyethylene) copolymers, polyoxyethylene polysorbate derivatives and sodium lauryl sulfate to prepare fast dissolving buccal tablets.
PCT Application Number WO 93/23017 defines a fast dissolving matrix consisting of gelatin, pectin and/or soy fiber protein and one or more amino acids having from 2 to 12 carbon atoms.
All the compositions disclosed in the prior art suffer from the drawback of a bitter taste in the mouth after consumption and also do not provide for a prolonged sweet taste in oral cavity after consumption of such fast dissolving compositions.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a pharmaceutical preparation in solid dosage form, preferably in the form of a compressed tablet which when orally administered dissolves or disperses in the mouth within one minute requiring very little amount of body fluids like saliva to produce a smooth solution or suspension of the drug with a prolonged sweet taste.
Accordingly the present invention relates to a novel fast dissolving pharmaceutical composition in solid dosage form with a prolonged sweet taste which comprises:                a) at least one pharmaceutically active agent in an amount of from 0.1 to 99 weight % of the total dosage form;        b) at least one water soluble sugar in an amount of from 5 to 95 weight % of the total dosage form;        c) at least one non-sugar sweetener in a fast release form in an amount of from 0 to 10 weight % of the total dosage form; and        d) at least one non-sugar sweetener in a mucoadhesive slow release form in an amount of from 0.5 to 20 weight % of the total dosage form.        
The present invention also relates to a process for the preparation of a fast dissolving pharmaceutical composition in solid dosage form with a prolonged sweet taste which consists essentially of mixing the following ingredients:                a) at least one pharmaceutically active agent in an amount of from 0.1 to 99 weight % of the total dosage form;        b) at least one water soluble sugar, in an amount of from 40 to 95 weight % of the total dosage form;        c) at least one non-sugar sweetener in a fast release form in an amount of from 0 to 10 weight % of the total dosage form;        d) at least one non-sugar sweetener in a mucoadhesive slow release form in an amount of from 0.5 to 20 weight % of total dosage form;and compressing the resulting mixture obtained into tablets or any other solid dosage form.        
The water soluble sugars which can be used in the process according to the present invention are Mannitol, Sorbitol, Xylitol and/or the like.
The non-sugar sweeteners which can be used in the process according to the present invention are Aspartame, Acesulfame potassium, Saccharin sodium, Cyclamates, Glycirrhizin and/or the like.
The non-sugar sweetener in a mucoadhesive slow release form is obtained by mixing, coating, granulating, encapsulation, matrix formulation or complexation of a non-sugar sweetener with a mucoadhesive agent as stated herein.
The drugs, pharmaceutically active agents or their salts to be employed for the fast dissolving buccal tablet in accordance with the present invention can be selected from the following group of drugs
α-ADRENERGIC AGONIST such as Adrafinil, Adrenalone, Amidephrine, Apraclonidine, Budralazine, Clonidine, Cyclopentamine, Detomidine, Dimetofrine, Dipivefrin, Ephedrine, Epinephrine, Fenoxazofine, Guanabenz, Guanfacine, Hydroxyamphetamine, Ibopamine, indanazoline, tsometheptene, Mephentermine, Metaraminol, Methoxamine, Methylhexaneamine, Metizoline, Midodrine, Naphazoline, Norepinephrine, Norfenefrine, Octodrine, Octopamine, Oxymetazoline, Phenylephrine, Phenyfpropanolamine, Phenylpropylmethylamine, Pholedrine, Propylhexedrine, Pseudoephedrine, Rilmenidene, Synephrine, Tetrahydrozo(ine, Tiamenidine, Tramazoline, Tuaminoheptane, Tymazoline, Tyramine, Xylometazoline.
β-ADRENERGIC AGONIST such as Formoterol, Methoxyphenamine, Ritodrine, Terbuterol.
α-ADRENERGIC BLOCKER such as Dapiprazole, Doxazosin, Ergoloid, Mesylates, Fenspiride, Prazosin, Terazosin, Tolazoline, Yohimbine
α-ADRENERGIC BLOCKER such as Acebutolol, Amosulalof, Arotinolol, Atenolol, Befunolol, Betaxolol, Bevantolol, Bisoprolol, Bopindofol, Bucumofol, Bufetolol, Buforalol, Bunitrolol, Bupranolol, Butofilolol, Carazolol, Carteolol, Carvedilol, Celiprolo(, Cetamolol, Cloranolol, Dilevalol, Epanolol, Esmolol, Indenolol, Labetalol, Levobunolol, Mepindolol, Metipranolol, Metoprolol, Moprolol, Nadolol, Nadoxolol, Nifenalol, Nipradilol, Oxprenolol, Penbutolol, Pindolol, Practolol, Propranolol, Sotalol, Sulfinalol, Tafinolol, Tertatolol, Timolol, Toliprolol, Xibenolol.
ALCOHOL DETERRENT such as calcium cyanamide citrated, Disulfiram, Nitrefazofe ALDOSE REDUCTASE INHIBITOR such as Epairestat, Ponalrestat, Sorbinil, Tolrestat ANABOLIC such as Androisoxazole, Androstenediol, Bolandiol, Bolasterone, Clostebol, Ethylestrenol, Formyldienolone, 4-Hydroxy-19-nortestosterone, Methandriol, Methenolone, Methyltrienolone, Nandrolone decanoate, Nandrolone P.-Hexyloxyphenyl-propionate, Nandrolone Phenpropionate, Norbolethone, Oxymesterone, Quinbolone, Stenbolone, Trenbolone, ANALGESIC (DENTAL) such as Chlorobutanol, Clove, Eugenol, Potassium Nitrate, Potassium Oxalate.
ANALGESIC (NARCOTIC) such as Alfentanil, Allylprodine, Alphaprodine, Anileridine, Benzylmorphine, Bezitramide, Buprenorphine, Butorphanol, Clonitazene, Codeine, Desomorphine, Dextromoramide, Dezocine, Diampromide, Dihydrocodeine, Dihydrocodeinone Enol Acetate, Dihydromorphine, Dimenoxadol, Dimepheptanol, Dimethylthiambutene, Dioxaphetyl butyrate, Dipipanone, Eptazocine, Ethoheptazine, Ethylmethylthiambutene, Ethylmorphine, Etonitazene, Fentanyl, Hydrocodone, Hydromorphone, Hydroxypethidine, Isomethadone, Ketobemidone, Levorphanol, Lofentanil, Meperidine, Meptazinol, Metazocine, Methadone, Metopon, Morphine, Morphine Derivatives, Myrophine, Nalbuphine, Narceine, Nicomorphine, Norlevorphanol, Normethadone, Normorphine, Norpipanone, Opium, Oxycodone, Oxymorphone, Papaveretum, Pentazocine, Phenadoxone, Phenazocine, Phenoperidine, Piminodine, Piritramide, Proheptazine, Promedol, Properidine, Propiram, Propoxyphene, Sufentanil, Tilidine.
ANALGESIC (NON-NARCOTIC) such as Acetaminophen, Acetaminosalol, Acetanilide, Acetylsalicylates, Acetylsalicylic Acid, Aceclofenac, Alminoprofen, Aloxiprin, Aluminum Bis (acetylsalicylate), Aminochlorthenoxazin, 2-Amino-4-picoline, Aminopropylon, Aminopyrine, Antipyrine, AntipyrinP Salicylate, Antrafenine, Apazone, Aspirin, Benorylate, Benoxaprofen, Benzpiperylon, Benzydamine, p-Bromoacetanilide, 5-Bromosalicylic Acid Acetate, Bufexamac, Bucetin, Bumadizon, Butacetin, Carbamazepine, Carbetidine, Carbiphene, Carsalam, Chloralantipyrine, Chlorthenoxazin(e), Cholin salicylate, Cinchophen, Ciramadol, Clometacin, Cropropamide, Crotethamide, Dexoxadrol, Difenamizole, Diflunisal, Dipyrocetyl, Dipyrone, Emorfazone, Enfenamic Acid, Epirizole, Etersalate, Ethenzamide, Ethoxazene, Etodolac, Felbinac, Fenoprofen, Floctafenine, Flufenamic Acid, Fluoresone, Flupirtine, Fluproquazone, Flurbiprofen, Fosfosal, Gentisic Acid, Glafenine, Ibufenac, Imidazole Salicylate, Indomethacin, Indoprofen, Isofezolac, Isoladol, Isonixin, Ketoprofen, Ketorolac, p-Lactophenetide, Lefetamine, Loxoprofen, Lysine Acetylsalicylate, Methotrimeprazine, Metofoline, Miroprofen, Morazone, Morpholine Salicylate, Naproxen, Nefopam, Nifenazone, 5′ Nitro-2′Propoxyacetanilide, Parsalmide, Perisoxal, Phenacetin, Phenazopyridine, Phenocoll, Phenopyrazone, Phenyl Acetylsalicylate, Phenyl salicylate, Phenyramidol, Pipebuzone, Piperylone, Prodilidine, Propacetamol, Propyphenazone, Proxazole, Quinine Salicylate, Ramifenazone,
Rimazolium metisulfate, Salacetamide, Salicin, Salicylamide O-acetic acid, Salicylic Acid, Salicylates and derivatives, Salicylsulfuric Acid, Salsalate, Salverine, Simetride, Sulfamipyrine, Suprofen, Talniflumate, Tenoxicam, Terofenamate, Tetrandrine, Tinoridine, Tolfenamic Acid, Tolpronine, Tramadol, Viminol, Xenbucin, Zomepirac
ANDROGEN such as Boldenone, Fluoxymesterone, Mestanolone, Mesterolone, Methandrostenolone, 17-Methyltestosterone, 17a-Methyl-testosterone 3-cyclopentyl Enol Ether, Norethandrolone, Normethandrone, Oxandrolone, Oxymetholone, Prasterone, Stanolone, Stanozolol, Testosterone, Testosterone 17-Chloral Hemiacetal, Testosterone 17.-Cypionate, Testosterone Enanthate, Testosterone nicotinate, Testosterone Phenylacetate, Testosterone Propionate, Tiomesterone,
ANESTHETIC such as Acetamidoeugenol, Alfadolone acetate, Alfaxalone; Ambucaine. Amolanone, Amylocalne, Benoxinate, Betoxycaine, Biphenamine, Bupivacaine, Burethamine, Butacaine, Butamben, Butanilicaine, Buthalital, Butoxycaine, Carticaine, 2-Chloroprocaine, Cocaethylene, Cocaine, Cyclomethycaine, Cocaethylene, Dibucaine, Dimethisoquin, Dimethocaine, Diperodon, Dyclonine, Ecgonidine, Ecgonine, Ethyl Aminobenzoate, Ethyl Chloride, Etidocaine, Etoxadrol, P-Eucaine, Euprocin, Fenalcomine, Fomocaine, Hexobarbital, Hexylcaine. Hydroxydione, Hydroxyprocaine. Hydroxytetracaine, isobutyl p-Aminobenzoate, Ketamine, Leucinocaine Mesylate, Levoxadrol, Lidocaine, Mepivacaine, Meprylcaine, Metabutoxycaine, Methohexital, Methyl Chloride, Midazolam, Myrtecaine, Naepaine, Octacaine, Orthocaine, Oxethazaine, Parethoxycaine, Phenacaine, Phencylidine. Phenol, Piperocaine, Piridocaine, Polidocanol, Pramoxine, Prilocalne, Procaine, Propanidid, Propanocaine, Proparacaine, Propipocaine, Propofol, Propoxycaine, Pseudococaine. Pyrrocaine, Risocaine, Salicyl Alcohol, Tetracaine, Thialbarbital, Thiamylal, Thiobutabarbital, Thiopental, Tolycaine, Trimecaine, Zolamine.
ANOREXIC such as Aminorex, Amphecloral, Benzphetamine, Chlorphentermine, Clobenzorax, Cloforex, Cyclexedrine, Di phemethoxidine, Fenbutrazate, Fenfluramine, Fenproporex, Furfurylmethylamphetamine, Levophacetoperane, Mefenorex, Metamfepramone, Norpseudoephedrine, Phenpentermine, Picilorex ANTHELMINTIC.
(CESTODES) such as Arecoline, Aspidine, Aspidinol, Dichlorophen(e), Embelin, Kosin, Naphthalene, Niclosamide, Pelletierine, Pelletierine tannate, Quinacrine.
Anthelmintic (NEMATODES) such as Alantolactone, Amoscanate, Ascaridole, Bephenium, Bitoscanate, Carbon Tetrachloride, Carvacrol, Cyclobendazole, Diethylcarbamazine, Diphenane, Dithiazanine Iodide, Dymanthine, Gentian Violet, 4Hexylresorcinol, Kainic Acid, Mebendazole, 2-Naphthol, Oxantel, piperazines, Pyrantel, Pyrvinium Pamoate, a-Santonin, Stilbazium Iodide, Tetrachloroethylene, Thiabendazole, Thymol, Thymyl N-Isoamylcarbamate, Triclofenol piperazine, Urea Stibamine.
ANTHELMINTIC (ONCHOCERCA) such as Ivermectin
ANTHELMINTIC (SCHISTOSOMA) such as Amphotalide, Antimony(s) and Derivatives, Becanthone. Hycanthone, Lucanthone, Niridazole, Oxamniquine, Praziquantel, Stibocaptate, Stibophen.
ANTHELMINTIC (TREMATODES) such as Anthiolimine
ANTIACNE such as Algestone acetophenide, Azelaic Acid, Benzoyi Peroxide, Dichloroacetic acid, Motretinide, Retinoic Acid, Tetroquinone.
ANTIALLERGIC such as Amlexanox, Astemizole, Azelastine, Cromolyn, Fenpiprane, Histamine, Ketotifen, Nedocromil, Oxatomide, Pentigetide, Poison Ivy Extract, Poison Oak Extract, Poison Sumac Extract, Repirinast, Tiaramide, Tranilast, Traxanox, Urushiol, Cetirizine, Fexofenadine.
ANTIAMEBIC such as Arsthinol, Bialamicol, Carbarsone, Cephaeline, Chlorbetamide, Chlorphenoxamide, Dehydroemetine, Dibromopropamidine, Diloxamide, Diphetarsone, Emetine, Fumagillin, Glaucarubin, Glycobiarsol, 8-Hydroxy-7-iodo-5-quinoline sulfonic acid, Iodochlorhydroxyquin, Iodoquinol, Paromomycin, Phanquinone, Phenarsone, Sulfoxylate, Polybenzarsol, Propamidine, Quinfamide, Secnidazole, Sulfarside. Teclozan, Thiocarbarsone, Thiocarbasone, Timidazole.
ANTIANDROGEN such as Bifluranol, Cyoctol, Cyproterone, Oxendolone
ANTIANGINAL such as Amlodipine, Amyl Nitrate, Cinepazet Maleate, Imolamine, Isosorbide Dinitrate, Limaprost, Molsidomine, Nitroxyalklamide Derivatives
ANTIARRHYTHMIC such as Acecainide, Adenosine, Ajmaline, Alprenolol, s-Aminoalkyl-s-Arylsulfoximines, Amoproxan, Aprindine, Bretylium Tosylate, Bucumolol, Bunaftine, Butidrine, Butobendine, Capobenic Acid, Cifenline, Disopyramide, Encainide, Flecainide, Hydroquinidine, Indecainide, Ipratopium, Lorajmine, Lorcainide, Meobentine, Mexiletine, Moricizine, Pirmenol, Prajmaline, Procainamide, Pronethalol, Propafenone, Pyrinoline, Quinidine, Quinidine Sulfate, Tocainide, Viquidil.
ANTIARTERIOSCLEROTIC such as Pyridinol Carbamate
ANTIARTHRITIC/ANTIRHEUMATIC such as Allocupreide Sodium, Auranofin, Aurothioglucose, Aurothioglycamide, Azathioprine, Di-tert-Butyl-phenols, Calcium 3-Aurothio-2-propanol-1-sulfonate, Clobuzarit, Cuproxoline, Diacerein, Glucosamine, Gold Sodium Thiosulfate, Hydroxychloroquine, Kebuzone, Lobenzarit, Melittin, Myoral, Penicillamine
Antibacterial (Antibiotic)
Aminoglycosides such as Amikacin, Apramycin, Arbekacin, Bambermycins, Butirosin. Dibekacin, Dihydrostreptomycin, Fortimicin(s), Fradiomycin, Gentamicin, Isepamicin. kanamycin, Micronomicin, Neomycin, Neomycin Undecylenate, Netilmicin. Paromomycin, Ribostamycin, Sisomicin, Spectinomycin, Streptomycin, Streptonicozid, Tobramycin
Amphenicols such as Azidamfenicol, Chloramphenicol, Chloramphenicol Palmitate, Chloramphenicol Pantothenate, Florfenicol, Thiamphenicol,
Ansamycins such as Rifamide, Rifampin, Rifamycin, Rifaximin, Rifapentene
β-Lactams
Carbapenems such as Imipenem
Cephalosporins, such as 1-Carba(dethia)Cephalosporin, Cefaclor, Cefadroxil, Cephalosporins, Cefatrizine, Cefazedone, Cefazolin, Cefixime, Cefinenoxime, Cefodizime, Cefonicid, Cefoperazone, Ceforamide, Cefotaxime, Cefotiam, Cefpimizole, Cefpiramide, Cefpodoxime Proxetil, Cefroxadine, Cefsulodin, Ceftazidime, Cefteram, Ceftezole, Ceftibuten, Ceftizoxime, Ceftriaxone, Cefuroxime, Cefuzonam, Cephacetrile, Sodium, Cephalexin, Cephaloglycin, Cephaloridine, Cephalosporin C, Cephalothin, Cephapirin sodium, Cephradine, Pivcefalexin Cephamycins such as Cefbuperazone, Cefinetazole, Cefminox, Cefotetan, Cefoxitin
Manobactams such as Aztreonam, carumonam, Tigemonam
Oxacephems such as Flomoxef, Moxolactam
Penicillins such as Amidinocillin, Amdinocillin pivoxil, Amoxicillin, Ampicillin, Apalcillin, Aspoxicillin, Azidocillin, Aziocillin, Bacampicillin, Benzylpenicillinic Acid, Benzylpenicillin, Carbenicillin, Carfecillin, Carindacillin, Clometocillin, Cloxacillin, Cyclacillin, Dicloxacillin, Diphenicillin, Epicillin, Fenbenicillin, Floxicillin, Hetacillin, Lenampicillin, Metampicillin, Methicillin, Meziocillin, Nafcillin, Oxacillin, Penamecillin, Penethamate Hydriodide, Penicillin G Benethamine, Penicillin G Benzathine, Penicillin G Benzhydrylamine, Penicillin G Calcium, Penicillin G Hydrabamine, Penicillin G Potassium, Penicillin G Procaine. Penicillin N, Penicillin O, Penicillin V, Penicillin V Benzathine, Penicillin V Hydrabamine, Penimepicycline, Phenethicillin, Piperacillin, Pivampicillin, Propicillin, Quinacillin, Sulbenicillin, Talampicillin, Temocillin, Ticarcillin Lincosamides such as clindamycin, Lincomycin
Macrolides such as Azithromycin, Carbomycin, Clarithromycin, Erythromycin(s) and Derivatives, Josamycin, Leucomycins, Midecamycins, Miokamycin, Oleandomycin, Primycin, Rosaramicin, Roxithromycin, Spiramycin, Troleandomycin,
Polypeptides such as Amphomycin, Bacitracin, Capreomycin, Colistin, Enduracidin, Enviomycin, Fusafungine, Gramicidin(s), Gramicidin S, Mikamycin, Polymyxin, Polymyxin B-Methane sulfonic acid, Pristinamycin, Ristocetin, Teicoplanin, Thiostrepton
Tuberactinomycin, Tyrocidine, Tyrothricin, Vancomycin, Viomycin(s), Virginiamycin, Zinc Bacitracin
Tetracyclines such as Apicycline, Chlortetracycline, Clomocycline, Demeclocycline, Guamecycline, Lymecycline, Meclocycline, Methacycline, Minocycline, Oxytetracycline, Penimepicycline, Pipacycline, Rolitetracycline, Sancycline, Senociclin, Tetracycline
Others Such as Cycloserine, Mupirocin, Tuberin
Antibacterial (Synthetic)
2,4-Diaminopyrimidines such as Brodimoprim, Tetroxoprim, Trimethoprim
Nitrofurans such as Furaltadone, Furazolium, Nifuradene, Nifuratel, Nifurfoline, Nifurpirinol, Nifurprazine, Nifurtoinol, Nitrofurantoin Quinolones and Analogs such as Amifloxacin, Cinoxacin, Ciprofloxacin, Difloxacin, Enoxacin, Fleroxacin, Flumequine, Lomefloxacin, Miloxacin, Nalidixic Acid, Norfloxacin, Ofloxacin, Oxolinic acid, Pfloxacin, Pipemidic Acid, Piromidic Acid, Rosoxacin, Temafloxacin
Sulfonamides such as Acetyl Sulfamethoxypyrazine, Acetyl Sulfisoxazoie, Azosulfamide, Benzylsulfamide, Chloramine-B, Chloramine-T, DichloramineT, Formosulfathiazole, N2-Formyl-Sulfisomidine, N 4-O-D-Glucosylsulfanilamide, Mafenide, 4′-(Methyl-sulfamoyl) sulfanilanilide, p-Nitrosulfathiazole, Noprylsulfamide, Phthalylsulfacetamide, Phthalylsulfathiazole, Salazosufadimidine, Succinylsulfathiazole, Sulfabenzamide, Sulfacetamide. Sulfachlorpyridazine, Sulfachrysoidine, Sulfacytine, Sulfadiazine, Sulfadicramide, Sulfadimethoxine, Sulfadoxine, Sulfaethidole, Sulfaguanidine, /Sulfaguanol, Sulfalene, Sulfaloxic acid, Sulfamerazine, Sulfameter, Sulfamethazine, Sulfamethizole, Sulfamethomidine, Sulfamethoxazole, Sulfamethoxypyridazine, Sulfametrole, Sulfamidochrysoidine,
Sulfamoxole, Sulfanilamide, Sulfanilamidomethanesulfonic acid, Triethanolamine Salt, 4-Sulfanilamidosalycylic acid, N4-Sulfanilylsulfanilamide, Sulfanilylurea, N-Sulfanilyl-3,4 xylamide, Sulfanitran, Sulfaperine, Sulfaphenazole, Sulfaproxyline, Sulfapyrazine,
Sulfapiridine, Sulfasomizole, Sulfasymazine, Sulfathiozole, Sulfathiourea, Sulfatolamide, Sulfisomidine, Sulfisoxazole
Sulfones such as Acedapsone, Acediasulfone, Acetosulfone, Dapsone, Diathimosulfone, Glocosulfone, Solasulfone, Succisulfone, Sulfanilic Acid, p-sulfanilylbenzylamine, p,p-sulfonyldianiline, —N,N′digalactoside, Sulfoxone, Thiazolesulfone
Others such as Clofoctol, Hexedine, Magainis, Methenamine Anhydromethylenecitrate, Methenamine Hippurate, Methenamine Mandelate, Methenamine Sulfosalicylate, Nitroxoline, Squalamine, Xibornol
ANTICHOLINERGIC Such as Adiphenine, Alverine, Ambutonium, Aminopentamide, Amixetrine, Amprotropine phosphate, Anisotropine methylbromide, Apoatropine, Atropine, Atropine N-Oxide, Benactyzine, Benapryzine, Benzetimide, Benzilonium, Benztropine mesylate, Bevonium Methyl Sulfate; Biperiden, Butropium
N-Butyiscopolammonium Bromide, Buzepide, Camylofine, Caramiphen, Chlorbenzoxamine, Chlorphenoxamine, Cimetropium, Clidinium, Cyclodrine, Cyclonium, Cyclopentolate, Cycrimine, Deptropine, Dexetimide, Dibutoline Sulfate, Dicyclomine, Diethazine, Difemerine, Dihexyverine, Diphemanil methylsulfate, N-(1,2Diphenylethyl)nicotinamide, Dipiproverine, Diponium, Emepronium, Endobenzyline, Ethopropazine, Ethybenztropine,
Ethylbenzhydramine, Etomidoline, Eucatropine, Fenpiverinium, Fentonium, Flutropium, Glycopyrrolate, Heteronium, Hexocyclium Methyl Sulfate,
Homatropine, Homatropine Methyl Bromide, Hyoscyamine, Ipratropium, Isopropamide, Levomepate, Mecloxamine, Mepenzolate, Metcaraphen, Methantheline, Methixene, Methscopoiamine, Octamylamine, Oxybutynin, Oxyphencyclimine, Oxyphenonium, Pentapiperide, Penthienate, Phencarbamide, Phenglutarimide, Pipenzolate, Piperidolate, Piperilate, Poldine methylsulfate, Pridinol, Prifinium,
Propyromazine, Scopolamine N-Oxide, Stilonium, Stramonium, Sultroponium, Thihexinol, Thiphenamil, Tiemonium, Timepidium, Tiquizium, Tridihexethyl Iodide, Trihexyphenidyl hydrochloride, Tropacine, Tropenzile, Tropicamide, Trospium, Valethamate, Xenytropium
ANTICONVULSANT such as Acetylpheneturide, Albutoin, Aloxidone, Aminoglutethimide, 4-Amino-3-hydroxybutyric Acid, Atrolactamide, Beclamide, Buramate, Carbamazepine, Cinromide, Clonazepam, Decimemide, Diethadione, Dimethadione, Doxenitoin, Eterobarb, Ethadione, Ethosuximide, Ethotoin, Fluresone.
5-Hydroxytryptophan, Lamotrigine, Magnesium Sulfate, Mephenyloin, Metharbital, Methetoin, Methsuximide, 5-Methyl-5-(3-phenanthryl)-hydantoin, 3-Methyl-5Phenylhydantoin, Narcobarbital, Nimetazepam, Nitrazepam, Paramethadione, Phenacemide, Pheneturide, Phensuximide, Phenyloin, Phethenylate Sodium, Primidone, Progabide, Solanum, Strontium, Suclofenide, Sulthiame, Tetrantoin, Trimethadione, Valproic Acid, Valpromide, Vigabatrin, Zonisamide.
Antidepressant
Bicyclics such as Binedaline, Caroxazone, Citalopram, Dimethazan, Indalpine, fencamine, Indeloxazine, Nefopam, Nomifensine, Oxitriptan, Oxypertine, Paroxetine, Sertraline, Thiazesim, Trazodone, Zometapine,
Hydrazides/Hydrazines such as Benmoxine, Iproclozide, Iproniazid, Isocarboxazid, Nialamide, Octamoxine, Pheneizine.
Pyrrolidones such as Cotinine, Rolicyprine, Rolipram.
Tetracyclics such as Maprotiline, Metralindole, Mianserin, Oxaprotiline. Tricyclics such as Adinazolam, Amitriptyline, Amitriptylinoxide, Amoxapine, Butriptyline, Clomipramine, Demexiptiline, Desipramine, Dibenzepin, Dimetacrine, Dothiepin, Doxepin, Fluacizine, Imipramine, Imipramine N-Oxide, Iprindole, Lofepramine, Melitracen, Metapramine, Nortriptyline, Noxiptilin, Opipramol, Propizepine, Protriptyline, Quinupramine, Tianeptine, Trimipramine
Others such as Benactyzine, Bupropion, Butacetin, Deanol, Deanol Aceglumate, Deanol Acetamidobenzoate, Dioxadrol, etoperidone, Febarbamate, Femoxetine, Fenpentadiol, Fluoxetine, Fluvoxamine, Hematoporphyrin, Hypericin, Levophacetoperane, Lithium Medifoxamine, Minaprine, Moclobemide, Oxaflozane, Piberaline, Polycyclic Imides, Prolintane, Pyrisuccideanol, Rubidium, Sulpiride, Sultopride, Teniloxazine, Thozalinone, Tofenacin, Toloxatone, Tranylcypromine, L-Tryptophan, Viloxazine, Zimeldine.
Antidiabetic
Biguanides such as Buformine, Metformin, Phenformin.
Sulfonylurea Derivatives such as Acetohexamide, 1-Butyl-3-metanilylurea, Carbutamide. Chlorpropamide, Glibornuride, Gliclazide, Glipizide, Gliquidone, Glisoxepid, Glyburide, Glybuthiazol(e), Glybuzole, Glyhexamide, Glymidine, Giypinamide, Phenbutamide, Tolazamide, Tolbutamide, Tolcyclamide
Others such as Acarbose, Benzylthiazolldone-2,4-dione, Calcium Mesoxalate, Miglitol.
ANTIDIARRHEAL such as Acetyltannic Acid, albumin Tannate, Alkofanone, Aluminium Salicylates, Catechin, Difenoxin, diphenoxylate, Lidamidine, Loperamide, Mebiquine, Trillium, Uzarin.
ANTIDIURETIC such as Desmopressin, felypressin, Lypressin, Ornipressin, Oxycinchophen, Terlipressin, Vasopressin.
ANTIESTROGEN such as Delmadione Acetate, Ethamoxytriphetol, Tamoxifen, Toremifene
Antifungal (Antibiotics)
Polyenes such as Amphotericin-B, Candicidin, Dermostatin, Filipin, Fungichromin,
Hachimycin, Hamycin, Lucensomycin, Mepartricin, Natamycin, Nystatin, Pecilocin, Perimycin.
Others such as Azaserine, Griseofulvin, Oligomycins, PyrroInitrin, Siccanin, Tubercidin, Viridin.
Antifungal (Synthetic)
Allylamines such as Naftifine, Tebinafine.
Imidazoles such as Bifonazole, Butoconazole, Chlordantoin, Chlormidazole, Cloconazole, Clotrimazole, Econazole, Enilconazole, Fenticonazole, Isoconazoie, Ketoconazole, Miconazole, Omoconazole, Oxiconazole nitrate, Sulconazole, Tioconazole
Triazoles such as Fluconazole, Itraconazole, Terconazole.
Others such as Acrisorcin, Amorolfine, Biphenamine, Bromosalicylchloranilide, Buclosamide, Chlorphenesin, Ciclopirox, Cloxyquin, Coparaffinate. Diamthazole dihydrochloride, Exalamide, Flucytosine, Halethazole, Hexetidine, Loflucarban, Nifuratel, Potassium Iodide, Propionates, Propionic Acid. Pyrithione, Salicyianilide, Sulbentine, Tenonitrozole, Tolciclate,-Tolindate, Tolnaftate, Triacetin, Ujothion, Undecylenic Acid
ANTIGLAUCOMA such as Dapiprazoke, Dichlorphenamide, Dipivefrin, Pilocarpine.
ANTIGONADOTROPIN such as Danazol, Gestrinone, Paroxypropione
ANTIGOUT such as Colchicine, Probenecid, Sulfinpyrazone
Antihistamic Alkylamine Derivatives Such as Acrivastine, Bamipine, Brompheniramine, Chlorpheniramine, Dimethindeda, Tolpropamine, Triprolidine
Aminoalkyl Ethers such as Bietabanautine, Bromodiphenhydramine, Carbinoxamine, Clemastine, Diphenylpyraline, Doxylamine, Embrammine, Medrylamine, Mephenhydramine, p-Methyldiphenhydramine, Orphenadrine, Phenyltoloxamine, Piprinhydrinate, Setastine
Ethylenediamine Derivates Such as Alloclamide, p-Bromtripelennamine, Chloropyramine, Chlorothen, Histapyrrodine, Methafurylene, Methaphenilene, Methapyrilene, Phenbenzamine, Pyrilamine, Talastine, Thenyldiamine, Thonzylamine, Tripelennamine, Zolamine
Piperazines such as Cetirizine, Chlorcyclizine, Clocinizine, Hydroxyzine Tricyclies Phenothiazines such as Ahistan, Etymemazine, Fenethazine, N-Hydroxyethyl promethazine, Isopromethazine, Mequitazine, Promethazine, Pyrathiazine, Thiazinamium Methyl Sulfate
Others such as Azatadine, Clobenzepam, Cyproheptadine, Deptropine, Isothipendyl, Loratadine, Prothipendyl
Others such as Antazoline, Cetoxime, Clemizole, Clobenztropine, Diphenazoline, Diphenhydramine, Mebhydroline, Phenindamine, Terfenadine, Tritoqualine
Antihyperlipoproteinemic
Aryloxyalkanoic Acid Derivatives such as Bazafibrate, Binifibrate, Ciprofibrate, Clinofibrate, Clofibrate, Clofibric Acid, Etofibrate, Fenofibrate. Gemfibrozil, Nicofibrate. Pirifibrate, Ronifibrate, Simfibrate, Theofibrate
Bile Acid Sequesterants such as Cholestyramine Resin, Colestipol, Polidexide
HMG CoA Reductases Inhibitors such as Lovastatin, Pravastatin, Simvastatin Nicotinic Acid derivatives Aluminum Nicotinate, Acipimox, Niceritol, Nicoclonate, Nicomol, Oxiniacic Acid
Thyroid Hormones/Analogs such as Etiroxate, thyropropic Acid
Others such as Acifran, Azacosterol, Benfluorex, P-Benzalbutyramide, Benzodioxole. Carnitine, Chondroitin Sulfate, Clomestone, Detaxtran, Dextran Sulfate Sodium, 5,8,11,14,17-Eicosapentaenoic Acid, Eritadenine, Farnesylated tetrahydronaphthalenols, Furazabol, Meglutoi, Melinamide, Mytatrienediol, Naphthyltetrahydronaphtyl-diphosphonates, Ornithine, y-Oryzanol, Pentethine, Penataerythritol,
Tetraacetate,-Phenylbutyramide, Phylate Acids And Salts, Pirozadil, Probucol, a-Sitosterol, Sultosilic Acid, Tiadenol, Triparanol
Antihypertensive
Benzothiadiazine Derivatives sich as Althiazide, Bendroflumethiazide, Benzthiazide, Benzylhydrochlorothiazide, Buthiazide, Chlorothiazide, Chlorthalidone, Cyclopenthiazide, Cyclothiazide, Diazoxide, Epithiazide, Ethiazide, Fenquizone, Hydrochlorothiazide, Hydroflumethiazide, Methyclothiazide, Meticrane, Metolazone, Paraflutizide, Polythiazide, Tetrachlormethiazide, Trichlormethiazide
N-Carboxyalkyl (peptide/lactam) Derivatives such as Alacepril, Captopril, Cilazapril, Enalapril, Enalaprilat, Fosinopril, Lisinopril, Moveltipril, Perindopril, Quinapril, Ramipril
Guanidine Derivatives Bethanidine, Debrisoquin, Guanacline, Guanadrel, Guanazodine, Guanethidine, Guanochlor, Guanoxabenz, Guanoxan
Hydrazines/Phthalazines such as Cadralazine, Dihydralazine, Endralazine. Hydracarbazine, Hydralazine, Pheniprazine, Pildralazine, Todralazine
Imidazole Derivatives such as Lofexidine, Phentolamine, Tolonidine
Quaternary Ammonium Compounds Azamethonium Chlorisondamine. Hexamethonium, Pentacynium bis(methylsulfate), Pentamethonium, Pentolinium Tartate, Phenactropinium, Trimethidinium Methosulfate
Quinazoline Derivatives such as Alfuzosin, Bunazosin
Reserpine Derivatives such as Bietaserpine, Deserpidine, Rescinnamine, Reserpine, Syrosingopine
Sulfanoamide Derivatives such as Ambuside, Clopamide, Furosemide, Indapamide, Quinethazone, Tripamide, Xipamide
Others such as Ajmaline, g-Aminobutyric Acid, Bufeniode, Chlorthalidone, Cicletainine, Ciclosidomine, Cryptenamine Tannates, Flosequinan, Indoramin, Ketanserin, Metbutamate, Mecamylamine, Methyldopa, Methyl 4-Pyridyl Ketone Thiosemicarbazone, Metolazone, Minoxidil. Muzolimine, Pargyline Glycine Aminopropargyl Diols, Protoveratrines, Raubasine, Rescimetol, Saralasin, Sodium Nitroprusside, Ticrynafen, Trimethaphan camsylate, Tyrosinase, Urapidil
ANTIHYPERTHYROID Such as 2-Amino-4-methylthiazole, 2-Aminothiazole, Carbimazole, 3,5-Dibromo-L-tyrosine, 3,5-Diiodotyrosine, Hinderin, Iodine, lothiouracil, Methimazole, Methylthiouracil, Propylthiouracil, Sodium Perchlorate, Thibenzazoline, Thiobarbital, 2-Thiouracil
ANTIHYPOTENSIVE such as Amezinium Methyl Sulfate, Angiotensin Amide, Etifelmin, Etilefrin, Gepefrine
ANTIHYPOTHYROID such as Levothyroxine, Liothyronine, Thyroid, Thyroidin, Thyroxine, Tiratricol
Anti-Inflammatory (Nonsteroidal)
Aminoarylcarboxylic Acid Derivatives such as Etofenamate, Meclofenamic Acid, Mefanamic Acid, Niflumic Acid
Arylacetic Acid Derivatives such as Acemetacin, Amfenac, Cinmetacin, Clopirac, Diclofenac, Fenclofenac, Fenclorac, Fenclozic Acid, Fentiazac, Glucametacin, Isoxepac, Lonazolac, Metiazinic Acid, Oxametacine, Proglumetacin, Sulindac, Tiaramide, Tolmetin
Arylbutyric Acid Derivatives such as Butibufen, Fenbufen
Arylcarboxylic Acids such as Clidanac, Ketorolac, Tinoradine
Arylpropionic Acid Derivatives such as Bucloxic Acid, Carprofen, Fenoprofen, Flunoxaprofen, Ibuprofen, Ibuproxam, Oxaprozin, Piketoprofen, Pirprofen, Pranoprofen, Protizinic Acid, Tiaprofenic Acid
Pyrazoles such as Epirizole
Pyrazoles such as Mepirizole
Pyrazolones such as Clofezone, Feprazone, Mofebutazone, Oxyphenbutazone, Phenylbutazone, Phenyl Pyrazolidininones, Suxibuzone, Thiazolinobutazone
Salicylic Acid Derivatives such as Bromosaligenin, Fendosal, Glycol Salicylate, Mesalamine, 1-Naphthyl Salicylate, Olsalazine, Sulfasalazine
Thiazinecarboxamides such as Droxicam, Isoxicam, Piroxicam
Others such as e-Acetamidocaproic Acid, S-Adenosylmethionine, 3-Amino-4hydroxybutyric Acid, Amixetrine, Bendazac, Bucolome, Carbazones. Difenpiramide, Ditazoi, Guaiazulene, Heterocyclic Aminoalkyl Esters of Mycophenolic Acid And Derivatives, Nabumetone, Nimesulide, Orgotein, Oxaceprol, Oxazole Derivatives Paranyline, Pifoxime, 2-subsitituted-4,6-di-tertiary-butyl-s-hydroxy-1,3-pyromidines, Proquazone, Sialyl Lewis Dimers, Tenidap
ANTIMALARIAL such as Acedapsone, Alphaminoquinolines, 40 Aminoquinolines, Amodiaquin, Arteether, Artemether, Artemisinin, Artesunate, Bebeerine, Chirata, Chlorguamide, Chloroquine, Chlorproguanil, Chinchona, Cinchonidine, Cinchonine, Cycloguanil, Euqinine. Gentiopicrin, Halofantrine, Mefloquine Hydrochloride, 3-Methylarsacetin, Pamaquine, Plasmocid, Primaquine, Pyrimethamine, Quinacrine, Quinine, (Acids, Salts and Derivatives), Quinine Formate, Quinine Gluconate, Quinine Tannate, Quinine Urea Hydrochloride, Quinocide, Quinoform, Quinoline, Sodium Arsenate, Diabasic
ANTIMIGRAINE such as Alpiropride, Dihydroergotamine, Ergocornine, Ergocorninine, Ergocryptine, Ergot, Ergotamine, Flumedroxone Flumedroxone acetate, Fonazine, Methysergid(e), Oxetorone, Pizotyline, Sumatriptan
ANTINAUSEANT such as Acetylleucine Monoethanolamine, Bietanautine, Bromopride, Buclizine, Clebopride, Cyclizine, Dimenhydrinate, Diphenidol, Domperidone, Granisetron, Meclizine, Methallatal, Metoclopramide, Metopimazine, Nabilone,
Ondansetron, Oxypendyl, Pipamazine, Piprinhydrinate, Scopolamine, Tetrahydrocannabinols, Thiethylperazine, Trimethobenzamide
Antineoplastic
Alkyl agents: Alkyl Sulfonates such as Busulfan, Improsulfan, Piposulfan, Aziridines such as Benzodepa, Carboquone, Meturedepa, Uredepa
Ethylenimines and Methylmelamines such as Altretamine, Triethylenemelamine, Triethylenephosphoramide, Triethylenethiophosphoramide, Trimethylolmelamine
Nitrogen Mustards such as Chlorambucil, Chlornaphazine, Cyclophosphamide, Estramustine, Ifosfamide, Mechlorethamine, Mechlorethamine Oxide Hydrochloride, Melphalan, Novembichin, Phenesterine, Prednimustine, Trofosfamide, Uracil Mustard
Nitrosoureas Carmustine, Chlorozotocin, Fotemustine, Lomustine, Nimustine, Ranimustine
Others such as Dacrabazine, Mannomustine, Mitobronitol, Mitolactol, Pipobroman
Antibiotics such as Aclacinomycins, Actinomycin F1, Anthramycin, Azaserine, Bleomycins, Cactinomycin, Carubicin, Carzinophilin, Chromomycins, Dactinomycin, Daunorubicin, Carzinophilin, Chromomycins, Dactinomycin, Daunorubicin, 6-Diazo-5oxo-L-norleucine, Doxorubicin, Epirubicin, Mitomycins, Mycophenolic Acid, Nogalamycin, Olivomycins, Peplomycin, Plicamycin, Profiromycin, Puromycin, Streptonigrin, Streptozocin, Tubercidin, Ubenimex, Zinostatin, Zorubicin
Antimetabolites
Folic Acid Analogs such as Denepterin, Methotrexate, Pteropterin, Trimetrexate Purine Analogs such as Fludarabine, 6-Mercaptopurine, Thiamiprine, Thiguanaine
Pyrimidine Analogs such as Ancitabine, Azacitidine, 6-Azauridine, Carmofur, Cytarabine, Dibexyuridines, Doxifluridine, Enocitabine, floxuridine, Fluorouracil, Tegafur
Enzymes such as L-Asparaginase, Pulmozyme
Others such as Aceglatone, Aldophosphamide Glycoside, Aminolevulinic Acid, Amsacrine, Bestrabucil, Bisantrene, Carboplatin, Deformide, Demecolcine, Diaziquone, Elformithine, Elliptinium Acetate, Etoglucid, Etoposide, Gallium Nitrate, Hydroxyurea, Interferon-a, Interferon-0, Interferon-y, Interleukin-2, Lentinan, Lonidamine, Mitoguazone, Mitoxantrone, Mopidamol, Nitracrine, Pentostatin. Phenamet, Pirarubicin. Podophyllinic Acid, 2-Ethylhydrazide, Procarbazine, PSK®, Razoxane, Sizofiran, Spirogermanium, Taxol, Teniposide, Tenuazonic Acid, Triaziquone, 2,2′,2″Trichlorotriethylamine, Urethan, Vinblastine, Vincristine, Vindesine
Antineoplastic(Hormonal)
Androgens such as Calusterone, Dromostanolone Propionate, Epitiostanol, Mepitiostane, Testolactone Antiadrenals such as Aminoglutethimide, Mitotane, Trilostane
Antiandrogens such as Flutamide, Nilutamide
Antiestrogens such as Aromatase Inhibiting 4(5)-Imidazoles
Antineoplastic Adjunct
Folic Acid Replenisher such as Frolinic Acid
ANTIPARKINSONIAN such as Amantadine, Benserazide, Bietanautine, Biperiden. Budipine, Carbidopa, Deprenyl, Dexetimide, Diethazine, Droxidopa, Ethopropazine, Ethylbenzhydramine, Levodopa, Piroheptine, Pridinol, Prodipine, Terguride, Tiapride, Tigloidine
ANTIPHEOCHROMOCYTOMA such as Metyrosine, Phenoxybenzamine
ANTIPNEUMOCYSTIS such as Eflornithine
ANTIPROSTATIC HYPERTROPHY such as Proscar®
ANTIPROTOZOAL (LEISHMANIA) such as Ethylstibamine, Hydroxystilbamidine, N-Methylglucamine, Pentamidine, Stilbamidine
ANTIPROTOZOAL (TRICHOMONAS) such as Acetarsone, Aminitrozole, Anisomycin, Azanidazole, forminitrazole, furazolidone, Azanidazole, Lauroguadine, Metronidazole, Nifuratel, Nimorazole, Silver Picrate, Tenonitrozole
ANTIPROTOZOAL(TRYPANOSOMA) such as Benznidazole, Eflornithine, L Melarsoprol, Nifurtrimox, Oxophenarsine, Puromycin, Quinapyramine, Suramin Sodium, Trypan Red, Tryparsamide
ANTIPRURITIC such as Camphor, Cyproheptadine, Dichlorisone, Glycine, Halometasone, 3-Hydroxycamphor, Menthol, Mesulphen, Methdilazine, Phenol, Spirit Of Camphor, Trimeprazine
ANTIPSORIATIC such as Acitretin, Anthralin, 6-Azauridine, Bergrapten(e), Chrysarobin, Etretinate, Pyrogallol
Antipsychotic
Butyrophenones such as Benperidol, Bromperidol, Droperidol, Fluanisone, Haloperidol, Melperone, Moperone, Pipamperone, Spiperone, Timiperone, Trifulperidol
Phenothiazines such as Acetophenazine, Butaperazine, Carphenazine, Chlorproethiazine, Chlorpromazine, Clospirazine, Mepazine, Mesoridazine, Methoxypromazine, Metofenazate, Oxflumazine, Perazine, Pericyazine, Perimethazine, Prochlorperazine, Promazine, Sulforidazine, Thiopropazate, Thioridazine, Trifluoperazine, Triflupromazine
Thioxanthenes such as Chlorprothixene, Clopenthixol, Flupentixol, Thiothixene
Other such as Alizapride, Amisulpride, 4-Arylpiperazines, 4-Arypiperdines, Buramate, Fluspirilene, Molindone, Penfluridol, Pimozide, Spirilene, Sulpiride
ANTIPYRETIC such as Aconine, Aconite, Aconitine, Phenicarbazide
ANTIRICKETTSIAL such as p-Aminobenzoic Acid
ANTISEBORRHEIC such as 3-O-Lauroylpyridoxol Diacetate, Piroctone, Resorcinol, Selenium Sulfides, Tioxolone
Antiseptic
Guanidines Such as Alexidine, Ambazone, Chlorhexidine, Picloxydine Halogens/Halogen compounds such as Bronyl Chloride, Calcium Iodate, Iodine Monochloride, Iodine Trichloride, Iodoform, Povidone-Iodine, Sodium Hyopchlorite, Sodium Iodate, Symclosene, Thymol Iodide, Triclocarban, Triclosan, Troclosene Potassium
Nitrofurans such as Furazolidone, 2-(Meth oxymethyl)-5-Nitrofuran, Nidroxyzone, Nifuroxime, Nifurzide, Nitrofurazone
Phenols such as Acetomeroctol, Chloroxylenol, Hexachlorophene, 1-Naphthyl Salicylate, 2,4,6-Tribromo-m-cresol, 3′4′,5-Trichlorosalicylanilide
Quinolines such as Aminoquinuride, Chloroxine, Chlorquinadol, Cloxyquin, Ethylhydrocupreine, Halquinol, Hydrastine, 8-Hydroxquinoline Sulfate
Others such as Boric Acid, Chloroazodin, m-Cresyl Acetate, Cuperic Sulfate, Ichthammol
ANTISPASMODIC such as Alibendol, Ambucetamide, Aminopromazine, Bietamiverine. Butaverine, Butropium, Caroverine, Cimetropium, Cinnamedrine, Clebopride, Coniine hydrobromide, Coniine, Difemerine, Diisopromine, Dioxaphetyl Butyrate, Drofenine, Ethaverine, Feclemine, Fenalamide, Fenoverine, Fenpiprane, Flavoxate, Flopropione. Gluconic Acid, Guaiactamine, Hydramitrazine, Hymecromone, Leiopyrrole, Mebeverine, Moxaverine, Nafiverine, Octaverine, Phenamacide, Phloroglucinol, Pinaverium, Piperilate, Pipoxolan hydrochloride, Pramiverin, Properidine, Propivane,
ANTITHROMBOTIC such as Anagrelide, Argatroban, Cilostazol, Daltroban, Defibrotide, Enoxaparin, Fraxipariner®, Indobufen, Lamoparan, Ozagrel, Picotamide, Plafibride, Tedelparin, Ticlopidine, Triflusal.
ANTITUSSIVE such as Allocamide, Amicibone, Benproperine, Benzonatate, Bibenzonium, Bromoform, Butamirate, Butethamate, Caramiphen Ethanedisulfonate, Carbetapentane, Chlophedianol, Clobutinol, Cloperastine, Codeine Methyl Bromide, Codeine N-Oxide, Codeine Phosphate, Codeine Sulfate, Cyclexanone, Dextromethorphan, Dibunate Sodium, Dihydrocodeine, Dihydrocodeinone Eno[Acetate, Dimemorfan, Dimethoxanate a, a-Diphenyl-2-piperidinepropanol, Dropropizine, Drotebanol, Eprazinone, Ethyl Dibunate, Ethylmorphine, Fominoben, Guaiapate, Hydrocodone, Isoaminile, Levopropoxyphene, Morclofone, Narceine, Normethadone Noscapine, Oxeladin, Oxolamine, Pholcodine, Picoperine, Pipazethate, Piperidione, Prenoxdiazine, Racemethorphan, Taziprinon hydrochloride, Tipepidine, Zipeprol
ANTITULCERATIVE such as Aceglutamide Aluminum complex, F-Acctamidocaproic Acid Zinc Salt, Acetoxolone, Arbaprostil, Benexate Hydrochloride, Bismuth Subcitrate Sol(Dried), Carbenoxolone, Cetraxate, Cimetidine, Enprostii, Esaprazole, Famotidine, Ftaxilide, Gefarnate, Guaiazulene, Irsogladine, Nizatidine, Omeprazole, Ornoprostil, YOryzanol, Pifamine, Pirenzepine, Plaunotol, Ranitidine, Rioprostil, Rosaprostol, Rotraxate, Roxatidine Acetate, Sofalcone, Spizofurone, Sucralfate, Teprenone, Trimoprostil, Trithiozine, Troxipide, Zolimidine.
ANTIUROLITHIC such as Acetohydroxamic Acid, Allopurinol, Potassium citrate, Succinimide.
ANTIVENIN such as Lyovacr®, Antivenin.
Antiviral
Purines/Pyrimidines such as 2-Acetyl-pyridine 5-((2-pyridylamino) thiocarbonyl), Thiocarbonohydrazone, Acyclovir, Dideoxyadenosine, Dideoxycytidine, Dideoxyinosine, Edoxudine, Floxuridine, Ganciclovir, Idoxuridine, MADU, Pyridinon, Trifluridine, Vidarabine, Zidovudine.
Others such as Acetylleucine, Monoethanolamine, Acridianamine, Alkylisoxazoles, Amantadine, Amidinomycin, Cuminaldehyde, Thiosemicarbzone, Foscarnet Sodium, Kethoxal, Lysozyme, Methisazone, Moroxydine, Podophyllotoxin, Ribavirin, Rimantadine, stallimycin, statolon, Thymosins, Tromantadine, Xenazoic Acid.
Anxiolytic
Arylpiperazines such as Buspirone, Gepirone, Ipsapirone.
Benzodiazepine Derivatives Alprazolam, Bromazepam, Camazepam, Chlordiazepoxide, Clobazam, Clorazepate, Clotiazepam, Cloxazolam, Diazepam, Ethyl Loflazepate, Etizolam, Fluidazepam, Flutazolam, Flutoprazepam, Halazepam, Ketazolam, Lorazepam, Loxapine, Medazepam, Metaclazepam, Mexazolam, Nordazepam, Oxazepam, Oxazolam, Pinazepam, Prazepam, Tofisopam.
Carbamates such as Cyclarbamate, Emylcamate, Hydroxyphenamate, Meprobamate, Phenoprobamate, Tybamate.
Others Alpidem, Benzoctamine, Captodiamine, Chlormezanone, Etifoxine, Fluoresone, Glutamic Acid, Hydroxyzine, Mecloralurea, Mephenoxalone, Oxanamide, Phenaglycodol, Suriclone.
BENZODIAZEPINE ANTAGONIST such as Flumazenil.
Bronchodilator
Ephedrine Derivatives such as Albuterol, Bambuterol, Bitolterol, Carbuterol, Clenbuterol, Clorprenaline, Dioxethedrine, Eprozinol, Etafedrine, Ethylnorepinephrine, Fenoterol, Hexoprenaline, Isoetharine, Isoproterenol, Mabuterol, Metaproterenol, N-Methylephedrine, Pirbuterol, Procaterol, Protokylol, Reproterol, Rimiterol, Soterenol, Terbutaline, Tulobuterol.
Quaternary Ammonium Compounds such as Flutropium Bromide, Oxitropium Bromide.
Xanthine Derivatives such as Acefylline piperazine, Acefylline Ambuphylline, Aminophylline, Bamifylline, Choline Theophyllinate, Doxofylline, Dyphylline, Enprofylline, Etamiphyllin, Etofylline, Guaithylline, Proxyphylline, Theobromine, 1-Theobromineaceatic Acid, Theophylline.
Others such as Methoxyphenanime, Tretoquinol.
Calcium Channel Blocker
Arylalkylamines such as Bepridil, Diltiazem, Fendiline, Gallopamil, Terodiline, Verapamil.
Dihydropyridine derivates such as Felodipine, Isradipine, Nicardipine, Nifedipine, Nilvadipine, Nimodipine, Nisoldipine, Nitrendipine
Piperazine Derivatives Such as Flunarizine
Others Such as Perhexiline.
CALCIUM REGULATOR such as Calcifediol, Calcitonin, Calcitriol, Clodronic Acid, Dihydrotachysterol, Elcatonin, Etidronic Acid, Ipriflavone, Pamidronic Acid, Parathyroid Hormone, Teriparatide Acetate.
CARDIOTONIC such as Acetyldigitoxins, 2-Amino 4-Picoline, Amrinone, Buclasdesine, Cerberoside, Camphotamide, Convallatoxin, Cymarin, Denopamine, Deslanoside, Digitalin, Digitalis, Digitoxin, Digoxin, Dobutamine, Dopamine, Dopexamine, Enoximone, Erythrophleine, Fenalcomine, Gitalin, Gitoxin, Glycocyamine, Heptaminol, Hydrastinine, Lanatosides, Metamivam,
Substituted Methoxyphenyl-4,5-dihydro-3(2H)-pridazinones, Milrionone, Neriifolin, Oleandrin, Ouabain, Oxyfedrine, Prenalterol, Proscillaridin, Resibufogenin, Scillaren, Scillarenin, Strophanthin, Sulmazole, Theobromine, Xamoteroi.
CHELATING AGENT such as Deferoxamine, Edetate Calcium Disodium, Edetate Disodium, Edeate Sodium, Edetate Trisodium, Pentetate Calcium Trisodium, Pentectic Acid, Succimer, Trientine.
Cholecystokinin Antagonist (Proglumide)
CHOLELITHOLYTIC AGENT such as Chenodiol, Methyl tert-Butyl Ether, Monooctanoin, Ursodiol.
CHOLERETIC such as Alibendol, Anethole Trithion, Azintamide, Cholic Acid, Cicrotoic Acid, Clanobutin, Cyclobutyrol, Cyclovalone, Cynarin(e) Dehydrocholic Acid, Deoxycholic Acid, Dimecrotic Acid, d-Ethylbenzyl Alcohol, Exiproben, Feguprol, Fencibutirol, Fenipentol, Florantyrone, Hymecromone, Menbutone, 3-(OMethoxyphenyl)-2-Phenylacrylic Acid, Metochalcone, Moquizone, Osalmid, Ox Bile Extract, 4,4′-Oxydi-2-Butanol, Piprozolin, Prozapine, 4-Salicyloylmorpholine, Sincalide, Taurocholic Acid, Timonacic, Tocamphyl, Trepibutone, Vanitiolide.
CHOLINERGIC such as Aceclidine, Acetylcholine bromide, Acetylcholide, Aclatonium napadisilate, Benzpyrinium bromide, Bethanechol, Carbachol, Carpronium, Demecarium, Dexpanthenol, Diisopropyl Paraoxon, Echothiophate, Edrophonium, Eseridine, Furtrethonium, Isoflurophate, Methacholine chloride, Muscarine Neostigmine, Oxapropanium, Physostigmine, Pyridostigmine.
CHOLINESTERASE INHIBITOR such as Ambenonium, Distigmine, Galanthamine.
CHOLINESTERASE REACTIVATOR such as Obidoxime, Pralidoxime CNS STIMULANT/AGENT such as Amineptine, Amphetamine, Amphetaminil, Bemegride, Benzphetamine, Brucine, Caffeine, Chlorphentemine, Clofenciclan, Cloratermine,
Coca, Demanyl Phosphate, Dexoxadrol, Dextroamphetamine Sulfate, Diethylpropion, N-Ethylamphetamine, Ethamivan, Fencamfamine, Fenethylline, Fenozolone, Flurothyl, Hexacyclonate Sodium, homocamfin, Mazindol, Mefexamide, Methamphetamine, Methylphenidate, Nicotine, Nicotinic agonist, Nikethamide, Pemoline,
Pentylenetetrazole, Phenidimetrazine, Phenmetrazine, Phentermine, Picrotoxin, Pipradrol, Prolintane, Pyrovalerone, Terahydrobenzothienpphyridines.
DECONGESTANT such as Cafaminol, nordefrin
DENTAL CARRIES PROPHYLACTIC such as sodium fluoride.
DEPIGMENTOR such as Hydroquinine, Hydroquinone, Monobenzone
Diuretic
Organomercurials such as Chlormerodrin, Meralluride, Mercamphamide, Mercaptomerin Sodium, Mercumallylic Acid, Mercumatillin Sodium, Mercurous Chloride, Mersalyl.
Pteridines such as Furterene, Triamterene.
Purines such as 7-Morpholinomethyltheophylline, Pamabrom, Protheobromine, Theobromine
Steroids such as Canrenone, Oleandrin, Spironolactone
Sulfonamide Derivatives such as Acetazolamide, Azosemide, Bumetanide, Butazolamide, Chloraminophenamide, Clofenamide, Clorexolone, Diphenylmethane-4,4′-Disulfonamide, Disulfamide, Ethoxzolamide, Flumethiazide, Mefruside, Methazolamide, Piretamide Torasemide.
Uracils such as Aminometradine, Amisometradine
Others such as Amanozinde, Amiloride, Arbutin, Chlorazanit, Ethacrynic Acid, Etozolin, Isosorbide, Mannitol, Metochalcone, Perhexiline, Urea.
DOPAMINE RECEPTOR AGONIST such as Bromocriptine, Fenoldopam, Lisuride, Naxagolide, Pergolide.
ECTOPARASITICIDE such as Amitraz, Benzyl Benzoate, Carbaryl, Crotamiton, DDT, Dixanthogen, Isobornyl Thiocyanoacetate (Technical), Lime Sulfurated Solution Lindane, Malathion, Mercuric Oleate, Sulphur (Pharmaceutical).
Enzyme
Digestive such as—Amylase(Swine Pancreas), Lipase, Pancrelipase, Pepsin, Renin
Penicillin Inactivating such as Penicillinase
Proteolybc such as Collagenase, Chymopapain, Chymotrypsins, Papain, Trypsin
ENZYME INDUCER (HEPATIC) such as Flumecinol.
Estrogen
Nonsteroidal such as Benzestrol, Broparoestrol, Chlorotrianisene, Dienestrol, Diethylstilbestrol, Diethylstilbestrol Diproprionate, Dimestrol, Fosfestrol, Hexestrol, Methallenstril, Methestrol.
Steroidal such as Colpormon, Conjugated Estrogenic Hormones, equilenin, Equilin, Esterified Estrogens Estropipate, 17 β-Estradiol, Estradiol, estradiol Benzoate, Estradiol 17b-Cypionate, Estrone, Ethinyl Estradiol, Mestranol, Moxestrol, Mytatrienediol, Polyestradiol Phosphate, Quinestradiol, Quinestrol.
GASTRIC SECRECTION INHIBITOR such as enterogastrone, Octreotide.
GLUCOCORTICOID such as 21-Acetoxypregnenolone, Alclometasone, Algestone, Amcinonide, Beclomethasone, Betamethasone, Betamethasone dipropionate, Budesonide, Chloroprednisone, Clobetasol, Clobetasone, Clocortolone, Cloprednol, Corticosterone, Cortisone, Cortivazol, Deflazacort, Desonide, Desoximetasone, Dexamethasone, Diflorasone, Diflucortolone, Difluprednate
Enoxolone, Fluazacort, Flucloronide, Flumethasone, Flunisolide, Fluocinolone acetonide, Fluocinonide, Fluocortin butyl, Fluocortolone, Fluorometholone, Fluperolone acetate, Fluprednidene acetate, Fluprednisolone, Flurandrenolide, Formocortal, Halcinonide, Halometasone, Halopredone Acetate, Hydrocotramate, Hydrocortisone, Hydrocortisone Acetate, Hydrocortisone phosphate, Hydrocortisone 21-Sodium Succinate, Hydrocortisone Tebutate, Mazipredone, Medrysone, Meprednisone, Methylprednisolone, Mometasone furoate, Paramethasone,
Prednicarbate, Prednisolone, Prednisolone 21-Diethylaminoacetate, Prednisolone Sodium Succinate, Prednisolone Sodium Phosphate, Prednisolone Sodium 21-mSulfobenzoate, Prednisolone 21-Stearoylglycolate, Prednisolone Tebutate
Prednisolone 21-Trimethylacatate, Prednisone, Prednival, Prednylidene, Prednylidene 21-Diethylaminoacetate, Tixocortal, Triamcinolone, Triamcinolone acetonide, Triamcinolone benetonide, Triamcinolone hexacetonide, GONADSTIMULATING PRINCIPLE such as Clomiphene, Cyclofenil, Epimestrol, FSH, HCG, LH-RH.
GONADOTROPIC HORMONE such as LH, PMSG GROWTH HORMONE INHIBITOR such as Somatostatin
GROWTH HORMONE RELEASING FACTOR such as Sermorelin
GROWTH STIMULANT such as Somatotropin
HEMOLYTIC such as Phenylhydrazine
HEPARIN ANTAGONIST such as Hexadimethrine Protamines.
HEAPATOPROTECTANT such as Betaine, Citiolone, Malotilate, Orazamide, Phosphorylcholine, Protoporphyrin IX, Silymarin-Group, Thioctic Acid,
IMMUNOMODULATOR such as Amiprilose, Bucillamine, Ditiocarb Sodium, Inosine Pranobex, Muroctasin, Platonin, Procodazole, Tetramisole, 6-Aryl-1-5-6-Digydroimidazol-(2,1-B) Thiazole Derivatives, Thymomodulin, Thymopentin.
IMMUNOSUPPRESSANT such as Cyclophilin, Cyclosporins, FK-506, Mizoribine, Rapamycin, Rapamycin Sulfamates
IONEXCHANGE RESIN such as Carbacrylic Resins, Resodec, Sodium Polystyrene Sulfonate
LACTATION STIMULATING HORMONE such as Prolactin
LH-RH AGONIST such as Buserelin, Goserelin, Leuprolide, Nafarelin, Triptorelin.
LIPOTROPIC such as N-Acetylmethionine, Choline Chloride, Choline Dehydrocholate, Choline Dihydrogen Citrate, Inositol, Lecithin, Methionine
LUPUS ERYTHEMATOSUS SUPPRESSANT such as Bismuth Sodium Triglycollamate, Bismuth Subsalicylate.
MINERALOCORTICOID such as Aldosterone, Deoxycorticosterone, Fludrocortisone.
MIOTIC such as Pilocarpus
MONOAMINE OXIDASE INHIBITOR such as Phenoxypropazine, Pivyalylbenzhydrazine
MUCOLYTIC such as Acetylcysteine, Bromhexine, Carbocysteine, Domiodol, Letosteine, Mecysteine, Mesna, Sobrerol, Stepronin, Tiopronin, Tyloxapol
MUSCLE RELAXANT (SKELETAL) such as Afloqualone, Alcuronium, Atracurium Besylate, Baclofen, Benzoquinonium, C-Calebassine, Carisoprodol, Chlorphenesin Carbamate, Chlorzoxazone, Curare, Cyclobenzaprine, dantrolene, Decamethonium, Eperisone, Fazadinium, Flumetramide, Gallamine triethiodide, Hexacarbacholine, Hexafluorenium, Idrocilamide, Laudexium Methyl Sulfate, Leptodactyline, Memantine, Mephenesin, Metaxalone, Methocarbamol, Metocurine Iodide, Pancuronium, Pipecurium, Promoxolane, Quinine Sulfate, Styramate, Succinylcholine, Succinylcholine Suxethonium Bromide, Tetrazepam, Thiocolchicoside, Tizanidine, Tolperisone, Tubocurarine, Vecuronium, Zoxazolamine.
NARCOTIC ANTAGONIST such as Amiphenazole, Cyclazocine, Levallorphan, Nadide, Nalmafene, Nalorphine, Nalorphine Dinicotinate, Naloxone, Naltrexone.
NEUROPROTECTIVE such as Dizocilpine
NOOTROPIC such as Aceglutamide, Acetylcarnitine, Aniracetam, Bifemelane, Exifone, Fipexide, Idebenone, Indeloxazine, Nizofenone, Oxiracetam, Piracetam, Propentofylline, Propentofylline Pyritinol
OPHTHALMIC AGENT such as 15-ketoprostaglandins.
Ovarian Hormone such as Relaxin
OXYTOCIC such as Carboprost, Cargutocin, Deaminooxytocin, Ergonovine, Gemeprost, Methylergonovine, Oxytocin, Pituitary (Posterior), Prostaglandin E2, Prostagandin F2a, Sparteine.
PEPSIN INIBITOR such as Sodium Amylosulfate
PERISTALTIC STIMULANT such as Cisapride
PROGESTOGEN such as Allylestrenol, Anagestone, Chlormadinone Acetate, delmadinone Acetate, Demegestone, Desogestrel, Dimethisterone, Dydrogesterone, Ethinylestrenol, Ethisterone, Ethynodiol, Ethynodiol Diacetate, Flurogestone Acetate, Gestodene, Gestonorone Caproate, Haloprogesterone, 17-Hydroxy-16-methylene-progesterone, 17-Hydroxyprogesterone, 17a-Hydroxygesterone Caproate, Lynestrenol, Medrogestone, Medroxyprogesterone, Megestrol acetate, Melengestrol, Norethindrone, Norethindrone Acetate, Norethynodrel, Norgesterone, Norgestimate, Norgestrel, Norgestrienone, 19-Norprogesterone, Norvinisterone, Pentagestrone, Progesterone, Promegestone, Quingestrone, Trengestone
PROLACTIN INHIBITOR such as Metegoline
PROSTAGLANDIN/PROSTAGLANDIN ANALOG such as Beraprost, Prostacyclin, Prostaglandin E1, Suiprostone
PROTEASE INHIBITOR such as Aprotinin, Camostat, Gabexate, Nafamostat
RESPIRATORY STIMULANT such as Almitrine, Dimefline, Dimorpholamine, Doxapram, Lobeline, Mepixanox, Pimeclone, Sodium succinate, Tacrine
SCLEROSING AGENT such as Ethanolamine, Ethylamine, 2-Hexyldecanoic Acid, Sodium Ricinoleate, Sodium Tetradecyl Sulfate, Tribenoside
Sedative/Hypnotic
Acyclic Ureides such as Acecarbromal, Apronalide, Bromisovalum, Capuride, Carbromal, Ectylurea, Alcohols such as Chlorhexadol, Ethchlorvynol, 4-Methyl-5-thiazoleethanol, Tert-Pentyl Alcohol, 2,2,2,-Trichloroethanol
Amides such as Butoctamide, Diethylboromoacetamide, Ibrotamide, Isovaleryl Diethylamide, Niaprazine, Tricetamide, Trimetozine, Zolpidem, Zopiclone, Barbituric Acid Derivatives Such as Allobarbital, Amobarbital, Aprobarbital, Barbital, Brallobarbital, Butabarbital sodium, Butalbital, Butallylonal, Butethal, Carbubarb, Cyclobarbital, Cyclopentobarbital, Enallylpropymal, 5-Ethyl-5-(1-Piperidyl) Barbituric Acid, 5-Furfuryl-5-isopropylbarbituric Acid, Heptabarbital, Hexethal sodium, Hexobarbital, Mephobarbital, Methitural, Narcobarbital, Nealbarbital, Pentobarbital Sodium, Phenallymal, Phenobarbital, Phenobarbital Sodium, Phenylmethylbarbituric Acid, Probarbital, Propallylonal, Proxibarbal, Reposal, Secobarbital Sodium, Talbutal, Tetrabarbital, Vinbarbital Sodium, Vinylbital
Benzodiazepine Derivatives such as Brotizolam, Doxefazepam, Estazolam, Flunitrazepam, Flurozepam, Heloxazolam, Loprazolam, Lormetazppam, Nitrazepam, Quazepam, Temazepam, Triazolam
Bromides such as Ammonium Bromide, Calcium Bromide, Calcium Bromolactobionate, Lithium Bromide, Magnesium Bromide, Potassium Bromide, Sodium Bromide
Carbamates such as Amyl Carbamate(Tertiary), Ethinamate, Hexapropymate, Meparfynol carbamate, Novonal, Trichlorourethan
Chloral Derivatives such as Carbocloral, Chloral Betaine, Chloral Formamide, Chloral Hydrate, Chloralantipyrine, Dichloralphenazone, Pentaerythritol Chloral, Triclofos
Piperidinediones such as Glutethimide, Methyprylon, Piperdione, Pyrithyldione, Taglutimide, Thalidomide
Quinazolone Derivatives such as Etaqualone, Mecloqualone, Methaqualone Others such as Acetal, Acetophenone, Aldol, Ammonium Valerate, Amphenidone, d-Bornyl a-Bromoisovalerate, d-Bornyl Isovalerate, Bromoform, Calcium 2-Ethylbutanoate, Carfinate, α-Chloralose, Clomethiazole, Cypripedium, doxylamine, Etodroxizine, Etomidate, Fenadiazole, Homofenazine, Hydrobromic Acid, Mecloxamine, Menthyl Valerate, Opium, Paraldehyde, Perlapine, Propiomazine, Rilmazafone, Sodium Oxybate, Sulfonethylmethane, Sulfonmethane
THROMBOLYTIC such as APSAC, Plasmin, Pro-Urokinase, Streptokinase, Tissue Plasminogen Activator, Urokinase
THYROTROPIC HORMONE such as TRH, TSH
MISCELLANEOUS—Viatamins, Mineral as well as other Nutrients, Vit B1, B2, B6, B12 and other water soluble vitamins, Vitamin C, Vitamin A,D,E and other oil soluble Vitamins, Iron, Zinc and other Miconutrinets and their combinations with Vitamins, Antiosidants i.e. Betavarotene and combination thereof with Vitamins, Ginseng and other rejuvenants and suitable combinations of drugs disclosed above.
The suitable mucoadhesive agents include cellulose derivatives like methyl cellulose, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, cellulose acetate phthalate, cellulose acetate, cellulose acetate butyrate, cellulose acetate propionate, cellulose acetate trimelliate, cellulose carboxymethyl ethers and their salts, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose phthalate, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose acetate succinate, polyethylene, polyvinyl acetate (homopolymer), polyvinyl acetate phthalate, propylene glycolalginate, PVMI/MA copolymer, PVP/dirnethiconylacrylate/polycarbamyl/polyglycolester, PVP/dimethylaminoethylmethacrylate/polycarbamyl polyglycol ester, PVP/polycarbamyl polyglycol ester, PVPNA copolymer, gelatin and Gelatin derivatives.
Alginates, Carbomers, Polycarbophils.
Methacrylic acid copolymers.
Carrageenans, pentins, chitosans, cyclodextrins, lecitins.
Natural gums containing galactomannans like xanthan gum, Acacia, tragacanth, agar, guar gum and the like.
The fast soluble part of the sweetener gives a rapid burst of the sweetness whereas the mucoadhesive form binds to the oral mucosa and gives a prolonged sweet taste thereby effectively masking the bitter or bad after-taste of the pharmaceutically active agents.
The conventional therapeutically acceptable additives like binding agents, lubricants, disintegrants, flavouring agents, colouring agents, pH modifiers and wetting agents may be added to the pharmaceutical composition prepared.
If desired, the active pharmaceutical agent may be first subjected to the conventional taste neutralization treatment like forming matrix microspheres, microencapsulation, complexation and the like.
The compressed tablets have sufficient mechanical strength which allows them to be packed in normal push-through type blister packages and does not require special packaging like peel-off blisters.
The manufacturing process is exemplified below: